


The Accident

by TapestryScroll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Frisk, Filler while i balance work and my other fic, Genderless Frisk, How easy could it be to reset the world, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapestryScroll/pseuds/TapestryScroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How simple could it be?<br/>To Erase Everything.<br/>The power to destroy a world in the palm of a child's hands.<br/>It's dizzying.<br/>It was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

In the middle of a dark calm night. Many months after the monsters were free from the underground. After a slightly hard day at school, after a not so great dinner, after a rather tireing day for an 8 year old.  
Frisk was sleepy and so they bid all goodnight and went to bed.  
...  
...  
...  
There was a soft ping.  
Frisk turned in their bed, warm covers that smelled of home and smoke and buttercups.  
Buttercups.  
Something tickled Frisk's nose and they felt colder then they were a moment ago. Rubbing their eyes they sat up and blinked, not entirely sure why they awoke in the first place.  
Buttercups.  
The smell was over powering now and Frisk's throat filled with acid and fear.  
They were in the underground, right where they had fallen all that time ago! It must be a dream the young child reasoned, standing in the old striped jumper, grasping firmly to their familiar stick. They stepped from that hall and into the dark space where they first met-  
"Howdey!"  
Frisk frowned, a small gasp of surprise where the yellow beast piped up from the ground.  
"Looks like you did it kid. Did you decide you wanted to slaughter everyone? Escape the powerful way?"  
The flower asked in a voice tainted like poisoned honey. Frisk shook their head no, refusing to speak. By child's logic if you don't speak in a dream it cannot become real.  
Flowey said no more only summoning the battle box, Frisk easily dodged the friendliness pellets until the final attack but Toriel never came. Instead through the far door came a large angry skeleton. His face looked so frightening contorted with rage with a permanent grin and one illuminated eye. Frisk screamed out in fear and Flowey was no where to be seen.  
"what did we do?"  
Sans asked darkly towering over the crying child.  
"did we bore you?"  
He barked out a cruel laugh. The hollows of his cranium held still wet tears and shined dully with sweat.  
"answer me kid. what happened?"  
Frisk's bottom lip trembled and then they sobbed, they cried on the ground wailing high and screaming out half words to try and make sense.  
Sans softened and then felt ashamed. This isn't Chara. This isn't that beast that reset and reset until no one was left. This was his child. This was Frisk, his baby and he's scared them half to death. The blue glow was gone and he knelt down to their level to apologize, he began to catch hiccuped words that made some sense.  
"It....it w-was and accident."  
They sniffled, Sans scooped them up into his arms and they sat there together. Lost in the fear of such a moment. "shhh. shhh. i'm sorry, i am so sorry i got mad. I was afraid...."  
Sans held the Fallen Child tightly.  
"it's going okay."  
Said the perpetual smiler Frisk loozed up into hollow eyes that seemed so tired.  
"it was just an accident."

**Author's Note:**

> This made me very sad.  
> It may mean nothing to you or everything.  
> It's just a story.  
> This is a Sans who had to deal with Chara and their bullshit for many resets before meeting the true kid.  
> I'm just waiting on my beta to be able to update the Change of Heart series.  
> Thank you for your patiance.


End file.
